1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table game which is particularly suited for younger children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table games for adults have been in existence for many years and in many forms and include such well-known noncard games as backgammon, chess, checkers, chinese checkers and Mah-Jongg, to name but a few.
Most such games are not enjoyed by most younger children because of the complicated rules and complex strategy required to play such with some degree of proficiency.